When Wrong Is Sometimes Right
by delete-the-girl
Summary: This is the story of what happens when the line between what's wrong and what is right is blurred for both Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy.


**A/N This is sorta AU, Voldermont won,Harry is dead. The Death Eaters are in control. The Order is in bits and pieces - they are back to having to meet in secret. Most of the 'known' Order members are either dead or in Azkaban so there's almost a completely new Order. **

"My Lord, the seer has had a prophecy."

The Dark Lord turned his attention to the small trembling wizard that entered the dark room. He simply nodded at the wizard who then quickly bowed and scuttled away.

"What did you see?" asked the Dark Lord once he entered the room where the seer was.

" I saw your downfall. I saw a room, much similar to this one, with no windows and one door. I couldn't see faces - they stayed clouded, but it's not them you need to worry about. It's the child."

"A child? It was a child last time and I killed that child. So I will kill this one, too."

"This child's different. This child wasn't born in love and peace. This child was born in hate and war. It signifies the end of a long running feud and it will unite the wizarding world against you. You will fall and you will perish and there's nothing that can be done to stop it."

As soon as the wizard got done speaking a bright green light was seen and his life was taken.

Ginny Weasley stared blankly at the blue light that was emanating out of her stomach. How could she of been so stupid? Surely she had cast the contraception charm. Curse her family genes and their fertile fertility. She lightly banged the back of her head on the wall behind her.

How could she of been so stupid to sleep with that prat? How was she going to tell him? Would she tell him? Why would she? It's not like he would want it. What if he did want it and took it from her? He had more money, more power, more influence, if he wanted to it would be easy for him. Ginny took a deep breath and did the only thing she could think of doing: She cried.

Ginny was standing in a field of tall wildflowers and grass which were gently swaying in the breeze. The breeze was also blowing gently through her hair. She reached out her hand towards one of the flowers when she noticed a diamond ring on her ring finger. She brought her hand closer to her face. The ring was beautiful, exactly what she liked: simple yet beautiful. She then looked down, she had on a simple white cotton dress and was barefoot.

The sound of children laughing behind her made her spin around. Ginny gasped at the sight she saw. There were three children - two boys and a girl - chasing each other around in the field. The small girl had strawberry-blonde hair and was dressed as Ginny was. The boys both had platinum hair and had on simple white cotton button down shirts and loose fitting, light weight, white pants.

A movement caught Ginny's attention. She turned her head and saw Draco walking up behind her. Ginny's breath caught in her throat. What was he doing here? When he reached her, he placed his arm around her waist - that pieced it together for her. These were their kids. How could she of not gotten that before? The boys with platinum blond hair, the girl with strawberry-blonde, all three had bright gray eyes.

She awoke with a start. Someone or something was in her apartment. "Lumos," the person in question muttered. The face of Luna Lovegood slowly came into sight.

"Oh, Luna, it's just you. You gave me a fright," Ginny said while placing her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, I knocked but I don't think you heard me," Luna replied.

"I was asleep," Ginny told her, getting out of bed.

"I see that - are you okay? I only ask because you usually don't take naps," questioned Luna.

"No, I'm not. The stress at work is getting to me and the stress of the Order doesn't help."

"That's not the only thing, you have Skargoffs buzzing around you. That means you're pregnant."

"I am not,"defended Ginny.

"The Skargoffs don't lie," said Luna in her sing-song voice.

"Oh Luna," Ginny said while breaking down in tears. "I only just found out - I don't know how I could have been so stupid."

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"I don't know if you could call it 'seeing.' We've bumped into each other a few times and one thing led to another and here we are, in a complicated situation."

"Who is it?"

" I can't tell you. It's just as much for your protection, as it is ours. If anyone finds out we will all surely die."

"Ginny, if you can't trust me with something like this, then how can you trust me with your life everyday?"

"This is different."

"Really it isn't - it's the very same."

"Fine, Draco Malfoy."

"What?"

" I said it's Draco Malfoy," Ginny repeated.

"Oh, I see how that could be a problem." Luna replied simply.

"Yeah, you're telling me."

**Reviews are love and I need all the love I can get. ;) I would also like to thank the lovely Morghen for Beta-ing this for me. Tell me what you think. I'm trying something new for me with this fic, so I need encouragement and maybe even some good ideas to throw in there. **


End file.
